Mas que tu Protegida (SesshomaruXRin)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Viñeta - con dedicatoria - El tiempo paso y él, nunca mostro indicios de sentirle un afecto diferente, si bien el demostrarle su preocupación era particularmente especial gracias a su hosca personalidad. El mostrarle otro sentimiento, uno que ella deseaba, era imposible. SesshomaruXRin


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

* * *

 **Les comento que esta Viñeta es dedicada a una de mis lectoras consentidas**

 **"Rin Maria Taisho"**

Hermosa, espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste mucho ya que lo hice con todo mi cariño, muchas gracias por participar en la dinámica, aquí lo tienes, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 ** _Más que tu Protegida_**

Parecia costumbre, pues cada vez que algún hombre intentaba acercársele, con intenciones claras de cortejar, ella, simplemente lo rechazaba. No era porque aquellos hombres fueran de mal gusto o no fueran un buen partido, sino todo lo contario, al ser una hermosa y escultural mujer de ahora diez y ocho años, tenía la suerte de ser perseguida por hombres, jóvenes, bien parecidos y con altos puestos.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que ocasionaba que Rin siempre rechazara su intento de acercársele?

Estaba claro.

Sesshomaru: Respuesta correcta

Así era, aquel imponente Yokai a quien había conocido hace diez años, era el justo impedimento de que no dejara entrar a nadie más en su corazón. ¿Por qué? Porque ya le pertenecía a él, si, era suyo y de nadie más. Se había percatado de sus sentimientos justo a la edad en donde una chica comienza a florecer.

Por esa razón, ya sabía por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía en las visitas a la aldea, ya sabía porque su corazón palpitaba a una gran velocidad con solo escuchar su nombre, sabia porque su cuerpo se amedrentaba con que le tocara aunque fuese un cabello, si, lo sabía, estaba completamente enamorada del gran Lord.

Pero… en cuanto descubrió aquel maravilloso sentimiento, otro más, apareció casi enseguida: Miedo

Si, miedo a confesar, miedo a perderlo, miedo a escuchar la orden de olvidar aquello que se le había formado en el pecho. Por eso mismo, descubierto su sentimiento prefirió permanecer en silencio y esperar.

Esperar a que Sesshomaru, la viera más que a su protegida.

Pero el tiempo paso y él, nunca mostro indicios de sentirle un afecto diferente, si bien el demostrarle su preocupación era particularmente especial gracias a su hosca personalidad. El mostrarle otro sentimiento, uno que ella deseaba, era imposible.

Se había vuelto imposible.

Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta.

\- Tal vez no es para mí

Pensó resignada.

\- O tal vez… en esta vida no

Afirmo y al decirse aquellas palabras, destrozada, lo confirmo.

\- Sí, es eso, definitivamente, en esta vida, no me toca ser yo, quien le demuestre mi amor, no seré yo, quien permanezca siempre a su lado, simplemente nuestra historia nunca comenzó. ¿En otra vida podre darte todo lo que soy, todo lo que siento? posiblemente pero, por ahora no.

Se dijo al momento en que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Tragándose ese dolor en el pecho los abrió regresando a la realidad, regresando a aquel momento en que el Lord de norte se encontraba frente a ella mientras esperaba la respuesta a su petición de mano.

Resignada ante lo que nunca sucedería, soltó un gran suspiro y acepto ser la fututa esposa de Noruk.

Con una sonrisa fingida, miro a todos aquellos quienes fueron sus amigos durante su estancia en la aldea, ya que, a partir de ese momento, su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos y con todo listo para marcharse a su nueva vida, en las tierras del Norte, Rin se encamino a quien sería su futuro esposo.

Con un hueco en el pecho e inmensas ganas de llorar miro por última vez el bosque y aquel lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Sesshomaru cada vez que este, la venia a visitar. Ya era tiempo que él no regresaba y por las últimas palabras salidas de su boca fue que tomo aquella decisión "no estés esperándome todo el tiempo, comienza hacer tu vida"

Tal vez, aquello estaba más que claro, él no regresaría y ella, tenía que tomar la decisión del futuro de su vida.

\- Venga hermosa señorita, le prometo hacerle la mujer más feliz del mundo – comento en un susurro a la joven

Rin sin mencionar nada. Subió al caballo y por fin aparto la mirada del bosque

\- Adiós Rin – escachaba por parte de los que permanecerían en el pueblo

Temblorosa ante lo que ya estaba a punto de suceder. De pronto en un parpadeo frente a la multitud apareció el imponente y poderoso Yokai de cabello plateado y mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntaron los guardias del Lord a Sesshomaru que permanecía con su mirada fija en la chica.

Sin prestarles atención Sesshomaru pronuncio:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

A lo que Rin con un suspiro en la boca respondió:

\- Me... me casare…

Y con tal respuesta Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

\- No te lo he permitido – sentencio, mirando con desprecio a todos a su alrededor

Y sin decir más, con su gran velocidad llego hasta Rin, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo lejos de ahí, sin siquiera dejar reaccionar a los presentes.

En un instante ya no se encontraba arriba de un caballo y a punto de partir al norte, sino volando entre los cielos sostenida por los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Impresionada por el acto de su amo, lo miro atónita.

\- No tarde lo suficiente como para que quisieras cometer tonterías – menciono molesto sin dedicarle mirada

\- Pero… fueron casi dos años – hablo la chica aún sorprendida

\- Aún así, fue una estupidez lo que pretendías hacer

\- ¿Porque? – pregunto curiosa por el enfado del Lord

\- Porque me perteneces – aclaro firme

Y con una inmensa sorpresa y emoción en su rostro, sonrió levemente mientras se dejo a total merced a donde Sesshomaru la llevaría.

Estaba equivocada, a su peculiar manera, aquel Yokai le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos, pues no permitiría que nadie más que él, la tuviera y eso, era suficiente para ella.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora.**

Bueno nena aquí lo tienes. De verdad espero que te gustara mucho, sé que me tarde pero de todas maneras, siempre cumplo lo que prometo y pues este es en dedicatoria para ti. Espero me comentes tu opinión y me digas que te pareció.

Te mando un mega abrazo y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
